bloodmoon_high_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Harborne
Preferred name: Al Class: Beast Occupation: Student Species: Satyr General Description: Alex is a satyr, in which he stands at a height of six feet due to his long goat legs. He is well toned and has fair white skin, which contrasts well with his aqua blue hair he was born with. It is grown out to be long, tied at the end to make it look less disorganized that it actually is. He has a tattoo on the side of his arm from when his mother was with him, as it was a sign of her family tree. He had a tuft of white hair in the middle of his chest, and had a long fluffy tail which holds a mass of aqua blue hair at the end. His eyes are a deep blue, one which could rival the western ocean of the Americas. Age:16 Gender: Male Orientation: Pansexual Positive Attributes: Al is amazing at music, and has learned many many magic tricks infused with music from his elders. He can speak to nature itself, can run faster due to goat legs, has enhanced hearing, and Horns! Negative Attributes: Al is as durable as a human, meaning that everything can affect him. He also is a very lightweight drinker for a high schooler. Skills: Al is trained in many different instruments and is sensitive to tones. He can also run up to 27 miles per hour due to training. He seems to also be a good kickboxer after years of the sport. Personality: Alex is a joker, he loves to play around and honestly will take fun over doing any sort of work. He’s an average teenager honestly. Angsts sometimes, doesn’t listen to his elders, and loves to rebel against the system. He takes pride in what he does, and isn’t known to be shy and timid, though he can have a pretty strong/loose filter when talking. It really depends on the day and time I guess. Background: Long ago, in a forest not so far away, was a family of Satyr who lived not so happily. A mother who was Cruel yet caring, a Father who didn’t love her so, a girl who was born from the two, and a boy which was given less attention than a common house plant. This boy was named Alex, and he grew up with his parents fighting constantly. He helped his sister cry, and loathed the people which had done this to her. Yet, when his mother left, Al was left with a void of sorts. Like someone who he had cared for was gone. For years he lived like this, until the fateful age of twelve, in which his father started his next, most unusual relationship. It was another male Satyr which he loved, and they seemed to love him back. Alex was happy for his father, and his sister supported the two with open arms. Alex didn’t care as much, though he did care when his school was burnt to the ground after a cooking incident. There was no real reason he was sent to Bloodmoon. It was just that it was the closest school which took in creatures like him. So, packing his bags and bidding farewell, he was off to go see Bloodmoon and the world. Relations: Taturus Harborne(Biological Father) Delmira Harborne(Biological Mother) Shane Wecler (Step-father) Carrie Harborne (Sister) Anthony Wecler(Step-brother) Notes: Al isn’t very conscious of his horns, meaning that sometimes they will bump into door frames or high hanging items. He also has a pet dog named Sir Cornelius.